In Bloom
by DemonStripper
Summary: Half-asleep and bleary eyed, the younger devil squinted at his husband, the darkness washed from his vision by the sunlight illuminating their extravagant hotel room. The door separating the bedroom from the balcony was pushed open, sheer curtains floating weightlessly in the breeze, creating a thin veil over the clear view of the Eiffel Tower. Mpreg. Follow-up to Dearly Beloved.


**After a two year gap between this and Dearly Beloved, the boys are finally getting their honeymoon! Happy International Fanworks Day everyone and a HUGE thank you to my goddess of a beta, java-jowgie! You have the patience of a saint! I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help in editing, encouragement, putting up with my constant whining, and for supplying me with the exact word I needed everytime I forgot it! Without you, this would have never gotten finished! I promise you plentiful sacrilegious smut as a token of my gratitude the second I can look at Docs without wanting to cry! 3**

* * *

Ciel awoke to soft digits dancing daintily across the narrow expanse of his back. It was the first day of their honeymoon in Paris and their schedule was full. They would first visit a café for a light breakfast on the patio, watching camellias and daisies twirl into bloom, their gentle petals swaying languidly in the cool breeze whilst they dined on crepes and fruit. They would then pay a visit to Notre Dame on the other side of the city, followed by a stroll through one of the many parks, biding their time until the moon rose and the stars began to twinkle overhead. Last, but certainly not least, they would dine at the top of the Eiffel Tower, watching the lights flicker and shine from the city they looked down upon with wonder, counting the shops and picking out the most tantalizing souls close by - They needed some real food after dinner. The view from above was no doubt a beautiful one, the dream of countless mortals to gaze upon the glowing lights of the city in all of their glamour and glory, but as lovely as it may be, it would never compare to the breathtaking sight that Sebastian was treated to each and every morning.

"Ciel, wake up, dearest. I know you're tired, but we have quite a day planned," A dulcet voice crooned beside the ex-nobleman's ear, kissing the pierced lobe tenderly. Dark lashes trembled like the fluttering wings of a butterfly, reluctantly parting from the apple of his cheek as he was roused from a much needed slumber. The trip from Japan to France had hardly been anything significant - while they hadn't been to Paris in many years, they had travelled similar distances in a day's time without issue in the past, but Ciel was tired all the same. Carrying a child was exhausting on the best of days, and coupled with long-distance travel, Ciel didn't stand a chance against fatigue. Hence, he was carried by his new husband for the better half of the trip, lulled by the gentle rustling of obsidian feathers, the soft whirring of the cool breeze, and the lingering miasma of Hanamiyama Park's cherry blossoms.

Half-asleep and bleary eyed, the younger devil squinted at his husband, the darkness washed from the corners of his vision by the sunlight illuminating their extravagant hotel room in a warm and comfortable glow. The sliding door separating the bedroom from the balcony was pushed open, sheer curtains floating weightlessly in the early-spring breeze and creating a thin veil over the unhindered view of the Eiffel Tower. Traces of crisp-smelling frost lingered in the biting wind, but it did no harm to the immortals that curled together between the warm sheets. There were more than enough blankets to shield the demonic couple from its harsh bite. Coats would be necessary upon venturing out to explore, but at the moment, that was of no great concern. The first step of preparing for the day was getting the smaller male to crawl from beneath the sheets without wearing on his short temper.

"Mm... Good morning, Sebastian," Ciel murmured groggily, blinking slowly as he battled against his heavy limbs to stay awake. Sebastian's warmth was bleeding through the thin fabric of his sleepshirt and coiling around him from the secure hold he was trapped in, seducing and compelling him to return to his previous state of rest. The long fingers gingerly stroking his waist begged to differ however, fully beckoning him into the world of the waking.

"Good morning, Ciel. I take it you slept well? You've been out for a solid ten hours with the most precious smile upon your lips," Sebastian purred, adoring gaze boring into the mismatched eyes that stared back at him with a hazy acknowledgement. He felt the lithe form his arms encompassed shiver, but tugged the blankets down to Ciel's shoulders whenever said boy made to burrow deeper beneath them, knowing all too well that he would quickly be asleep again if he got fully settled beneath the sheets again. However, he did expend some of his own heat to quell his mate's chill, rumbling happily at the quiet preen his action earned.

A dusting of rose complimented Ciel's cheeks at his husband's words, pouting lips twitching into a slight smirk. "Mm, I did sleep well. However, your daughter is sapping my energy, so I think I should be excused for sleeping so long... If you were wise, you would find a way to keep me awake before I doze off again." As if punctuating his sentence, Ciel's lips parted in a quiet yawn. Narrow fingers wound themselves in gossamer tresses of onyx, pulling Sebastian closer to awaiting lips whilst Ciel pressed a loving kiss to his husband's mouth, laced with drowsiness and fleeting hints of chocolate and strawberries from the cake they shared the night prior.

"Why would you need an excuse? I don't recall blaming you for it," Sebastian chided, returning the affectionate peck with a small grin. "But we can't have you falling back asleep, now can we? Luckily, I made this for you shortly before you woke, it should give you some energy," The ex-butler managed to sit up without jostling his beloved and offered Ciel a cup of hot tea, amaranth eyes softening when it was accepted with a deep, appreciative inhale.

"Earl grey, just like old times... Thank you, love." Taking a tentative sip, the younger demon pressed into the taller man's side, eyes moving to the languid sway of trees far below the balcony and the black wrought table and chairs perched atop it. It was a splendid place to sit in peace and enjoy the midnight air, as they had learned last night. As he polished off the final dredges of the warm beverage gifted to him, Ciel glanced to his husband. "We should be leaving soon if you want to fit in our entire schedule for today. I saw a nice café just across the street upon arriving, perhaps we could go to that one for breakfast?"

With a thoughtful hum and a kiss to his husband's temple, Sebastian smiled. He curled around his mate protectively while his hand softly caressed Ciel's stomach, the atmosphere surrounding them warm and sweet with their intertwining scents. "That sounds lovely. Paris is renowned for their excellent crepés, yes? We could try one of those along with a few of their pastries."

Ciel chuckled at the affectionate nuzzle soon grazing against his nape but cuddled right back into that cozy embrace anyways, returning the gesture with a blissful sigh. His own hand settled atop Sebastian's own and he laced their fingers together as he slid them beneath his shirt to guide Sebastian's touch over where a faint heartbeat could be felt throughout his slight bump. While subtle, it was growing every day with the thriving life of their child, and to say that Sebastian adored fawning over his pregnant mate as well as their unborn baby would be an understatement. Save for the times when each of them took their respective positions at the coffee shop near their New York City flat, he spent every waking moment by his partner's side, whether in bed, in the park, or in one of the many shops they'd spent the last few weeks traversing in an attempt to gather everything they would need to begin crafting a nursery when they returned from their honeymoon.

Both were reluctant to part from their embrace despite the continuous rising of the blaring sun, comfortable and eased by the gentle floral scent seamlessly flooding in through the balcony door, but if they waited much longer, it would be far too late for breakfast, and Ciel found himself positively ravenous. Just as he opened his mouth to announce that fact, a quiet rumble from his stomach replaced the need for words, ushering forth a raspberry hue to his cheeks and a sly smile to his husband's lips.

"Oh dear, I see someone's hungry," Sebastian teased, mirth only growing as Ciel groaned when yet another disgraceful grumble made itself known. He carefully maneuvered until his limbs were no longer tangled with Ciel's own and leaned down to his neck to peck his bond-mark quickly before rising from the bed with an outstretched hand. "Come, Ciel. Let's get dressed and find you something to eat." In spite of the glare his jibe incited, his hand was taken and he helped pull Ciel to his feet, not missing the remorseful expression splayed across his mate's delicate features when he was left with no other choice but to abandon the heat of the blankets he'd been swathed in. To compensate, he draped the boy's sapphire robe over his shoulders as they gathered their clothes - simple ensambles of black jeans and solid blue and grey sweaters. At Ciel's insistence, he didn't interfere as he dressed, loathe to keep his hands to himself with so much smooth skin bared and pleading for his touch; Though the older immortal didn't claim to not understand his reasons - they would never leave the hotel room if he managed to capture him with roaming palms and lustful kisses. It would also leave Ciel's need for breakfast unmet, and as both a former servant and a perhaps overly-doting husband, he couldn't allow that. But his lover's rejection of his assistance while clothing didn't deter him from fussing over his mildly tangled hair while he worked deftly to don his boots. Once Sebastian deemed the slate lockes presentable and free of knots, and adorned his own day clothes, they departed the hotel hand in hand, ready to begin their adventure in Paris. Unlike the first time they had visited the city of love, they would make sure that this stay would be filled with nothing but happiness.

When the demonic couple arrived at the café across the street, they were instantly met with the mouthwatering aroma of coffee and crepes. If his awestruck expression was anything to go by, Sebastian seemed as equally tempted by the delicious smell wafting throughout the street corner as his husband appeared. He didn't often partake in the meals of mortals, but upon occasion, and usually at Ciel's insistence, he would try a bit of food from the younger demon's plate. But today, he found himself wanting to indulge a bit more in the customs of humans, ordering a crepe for himself as well once they were seated on the cozy patio with two cups of tea placed in front of them. He inhaled the warm vapour his verveine emitted as he raised the fragile teacup to his lips, its citrus hints sure to compliment the strawberry crepe he'd chosen. Upon lowering his cup, he caught the small simper curling Ciel's lips as he sipped his own tea without ever parting his gaze from the dark-haired man before him.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you properly enjoyed mortal sustenance. Have my habits finally worn off on you?" Ciel questioned, noting the generous amount of tea missing from his mate's cup. It was no secret that he still clung desperately to some of the fineries and pleasures he savoured in his days as earl, but in their many years together, he had only managed to get Sebastian to taste wines and savory dishes a handful of times, sweets and tea rarely receiving a second glance after they were set in front of him with a kiss to his forehead. He would admit that it brought him joy to see his lover eat alongside him for once without the shared hassel of tracking and snatching souls. His wedding band clinked quietly against the black, iron wrought table when Sebastian reached out to lace their fingers together, thumb caressing the back of his hand and tracing the fine lines of the everlasting contract seal that bound them together long before rings coiled elegantly around their fingers.

Sebastian chuckled, squeezing the palm beneath his affectionately. Though he was already well-accustomed to Ciel's traditions and rituals, ones that he continued to keep even after a century had passed, such as consuming copious amounts of tea in the evening and sleeping at night regardless of if he required it or not, he supposed they were beginning to stick with him as well. "Perhaps. I did try my fair share of human food many years before we crossed paths, however I didn't like it very much. There are far more seasonings used now than there used to be, I dare say the mortals are improving their cooking techniques every day." The man trailed off, bringing the herbal tea he ordered to his lips. As if to wordlessly prove his statement, he deeply inhaled its vapour and gathered a taste of the warm, sienna liquid that the fragile porcelain contained before continuing. "While capable of consuming the food of this world, demons that are born, rather than created, cannot detect the richness and more subtle flavors of the meals and desserts you are accustomed to, dearest. Such as the ones you so fervently insist are more ambrosial than souls." He was careful to keep his voice low to avoid unsettling or rousing suspicion from the restaurant's other nearby patrons, though he doubted anyone cared enough to eavesdrop on their private conversation as wrapped up as they were with their own vices.

"I will stop insisting when you finally agree that sweet is far superior to savory," Ciel quipped with a haughty turn of the lips and a quirk of his brows. What was sure to turn into a full-length discussion over spice preference in both souls and otherwise was cut short whenever their waitress arrived with two plates in hand, effectively silenced for the time being as the pregnant demon greedily eyed the crepe that was sure to be as delicious as it looked. The saccharine yet acidic fragrance of blackberry was tantalizing, and he failed to notice the strange sensation beneath his lashes as his irises bled into a deep, unnatural carnelian, pupils slit like that of his feline form. Though he didn't register the shift in his form, his mate swiftly took stock of the change sure to spark alarm amongst mortals should it be observed.

Before Ciel could so much as raise his fork to his strawberry lips, long fingers tipped in a shine of ebony came to pet his alabaster cheek reverently, eyes of a fetching cinnamon hue regarding him carefully as his husband's palm masked the single pool of ruby peering back at him from the view of others. Unlike the burnt sienna Sebastian had willed his own eyes to morph into for the time being, muting their natural sanguine shade with a hint of brown, Ciel's glimmered with hints of pezzottaite and ochre. "Love, your eyes…" Sebastian murmured cautiously, watching as recognition and an embarrassed flush lit the smaller male's face. Cerise faded into a violet vibrant enough to rival that of the iris hidden carefully beneath the silken black eyepatch he donned before swirling and darkening into a lapis rich enough to make the ocean and the sky positively green with envy.

With a jolt, Ciel hastily urged his demonic features to recede, settling only once he appeared as he did over a century ago. "Thank you, I hadn't realized. I haven't slipped up that way in awhile. It looked so good and it just sort of… happened," He gave a sheepish curl of the lips, hand rising to cover Sebastian's momentarily before returning to his silverware. The touch disappeared from his face, allowing him to take the first bite of the crepe he longed for, and he was unable to contain a moan when its flavorful filling graced his tongue. Though it wasn't quite as good as the ones Sebastian made himself, it was exactly what he'd been craving since the moment he opened his eyes.

Sebastian seemed equally impressed by the light meal, a touch of strawberry-cream cheese smeared almost imperceptibly across the left corner of his lips and an approving hum sounding from his throat as the sweetness of the strawberries blended excellently with the faint tartness of his herbal tea. "I understand. No one else saw it happen, however, so it's perfectly alright," Sebastian soothed, taking in the sights around them as he admired Ciel taking the final bite of his breakfast. Thinking back to Ciel's refusal to back down on the subject of taste, Sebastian leaned forward to whisper to said man as he emptied his tea cup with a long sip. "As for food, sweet may be preferable with this sort of food, but nothing beats the divine flavour of an exquisite soul, my love." His eyes then briefly took on an incandescent shimmer, worry momentarily flashing across his relaxed features as he was reminded of their midnight plans. "We must work hard to find a suitable spirit to feast on tonight, it has been over five years since either of us have had one and you will burn through energy much faster until the baby is born; consuming souls more frequently will help you keep up your strength. Besides that, you are looking too thin."

A huff of laughter parted Ciel's lips as he swept the crepe filling from the corner of the other demon's lips, pulling back to lick away the cream cheese with a single swipe of his tongue. Rouge irises closely followed his movements the entire time, the scent of lust spiking in the air as he over-exaggerated by the slightest bit, moaning to incite a growl from his witness. "I am no thinner than I was a year ago, you're just becoming more overprotective because of my condition. I assure you I'm alright… However, I won't turn down a fine meal should we be able to find one," he purred, lechery spun and woven through every word as he finally pulled his thumb from betwixt his lips, now free of the strawberries' remnants. "But we have more exploring to do before we think of dinner. Or dessert." He winked, breaking Sebastian's playful, yet lascivious stare when the waitress approached to accept their payment and clear away the dishes.

With a hum of agreement, Sebastian stood, left hand immediately seeking out his husband's as they departed in search of the first location they planned to visit - the well-known cathedral that Ciel had wished to tour for many years now. "Of course, we have all day. But don't think I won't hold you to that promise of dessert…"

The ancient architecture of The Notre Dame was magnificent to say the least. Its towering spire was adored by all for its magnificent height and intricate carving, and its fine ledges and double towers were also met with fondness from locals and travellers alike. The gargoyles guarding the sanctuary were equally detailed, not quite grotesque, but fascinating to the couple who could easily see every crack in their stone and fine line of their fangs. Though hewn with the intention of frightening evil, Sebastian suspected they may have been crafted with mortals' idea of what a demon looked like. How foolish to think they understood what they never saw… Though he didn't begrudge them in the slightest for their false understandings or creations of the protective statues. While they were sketched through the eyes of panicking priests many centuries past as the representation of hellspawn, they were a form of art nonetheless. It was for the best that humans never learned of their seamless ability to camouflage, anyways. It was also amusing to listen to the rambles of those who thought they would share an appearance even remotely like that described in old testaments. How easily they fell for their leaders' words…

The beliefs of its occupants were wasted on the demonic pair whisked through its doors without the faintest burn from the holy prefecture. The rumor of devils spontaneously combusting upon contact with crucifixes was but a mere myth, and while the stories of holy water held a sliver of truth, a drip of it could easily be considered the equivalent of a non-venomous spider bite to a mortal. In fact, it could even be used for a pleasurable sting when in the mood for a night of passion. He would have to see about procuring some for later use…

His thoughts were pulled from the monuments as well as the off-putting imaginings of mankind when they crossed over the threshold that lead to the altar and many rows of pews scattered throughout the catherdral's interior. He suspected he knew exactly why Ciel had wanted to see this place so badly, and the second they stepped into the holy prefecture, his conjecture was confirmed when his husband's eyes immediately shot to the stained windows glass high above.

In his days as an earl as well as his first years as a young demon, he had seen many cathedrals. The one his parents frequented when he was a child, the one in which his aunt had been honored with the flight of a thousand crimson rose petals, the one he visited unbeknownst to mortals to witness his cousin's wedding from the shadows six years after his 'death', and a handful of other small, less impressive ones during investigations. But none had ever possessed the rainbow mosaics that had roused his attention since he was a mere child. The famous windows of Notre Dame certainly didn't disappoint, however. Each panel was symbolic in its own way, and though he didn't know the stories behind each, he found their patterns and opaque luminosity positively entrancing. He had longed to see one of such impressive size for many years, and now that he found it in his sights at last, he was breathless. The checkered marble they stood upon tapped with every fall of his boots as they ventured deeper into the basilica. Muttered prayers from the pews and hushed chatter from the tourists exploring were drowned out when they came to a halt before the large altar splayed beneath the specter of reflected colours. The shimmer of a cherry shard shone elegantly upon Sebastian's cheek as he too admired the glass, and Ciel swore in that moment that he was far more ethereal than the angelic forms adorning some of the smaller images making up the mandala of fine crystal. Golden rays of light could never compare to the dark beauty the man beside him possessed - amaranth eyes only a shade darker than the soft glow upon his left cheek, and sable hair more fetching than the blonde locks of the holy beings pictured. In the midst of his enchantment, his fingers twitched softly, and one of the stained glass' center panels began to shift, rearranging itself into a new image far more suited to his tastes.

In the smallest of circles, undetectable to the mortal eye, laid an image unknown to religious scholars but all too familiar to Sebastian, who watched in equal parts amazement and disbelief as it manifested before him. In place of crosses and biblical reenactments, a rim of pink blossoms and golden lanterns lined the sphere, the familiar darkness of onyx wings, cinereal tresses, and beaming lips lighting the center with a soft ivory glow. An emerald archway complemented the scenery alongside suits of white and black, blooms of red and blue projecting hints of vibrant colour onto its onlookers as the midday sun rose higher behind its smooth surface. It wasn't any old or ordinary etching - it was their wedding.

"Gifts aren't exactly my specialty, but I thought you may like this," Ciel shrugged, a faint blush painting his cheeks when the older demon turned to face him with a light in his gaze bright enough to illuminate countless galaxies and a warmth hot enough to set alight the very fires of hell. Sable-tipped digits tilted his chin when he glanced towards one of the many exquisite, stained glass panes lining the circular one famed for its stunning craftsmanship. He thought perhaps he would hear a chuckle, that his husband would smirk and tease him for his embarrassment after so many years, but instead, there was only sincerity boring into him from roseate irises. They had been together for well-over a century, yet he still found himself as besotted with his ex-butler as he was the moment they shared their first kiss. He allowed himself a huff of both enchantment and astonishment. That he of all people could ever find himself in love in the first place seemed a miracle in and of itself, but that he would stand here now with no hope to be anywhere else - genuinely happy was something he would have never believed possible in the era in which he walked the Earth as a mortal. "It may not be a three tier cake made with the finest chocolates and strawberries one could ever hope to procure, like the one you baked with me in mind. But so long as you wish it, this image shall remain here within this very glass. Consider it our own mark in history."

"So this is why you wanted to come here so badly?" Sebastian breathed in wonder, stroking the sharp jaw of his mate as he amusedly watched the momentary darkening of his silken cheeks as the prideful little demon brushed off his embarrassment. "It's positively marvelous, beloved. I see you have been working on your magik lately, and I could not be more amazed and proud of how far you've come in such little time. You truly are a natural at it. I appreciate this deeply, it makes quite the sight here, and alongside that, the sun shines through it so magnificently in the place you chose to etch it. It shall remain this way forevermore, so that all of Paris may know who you belong to - who has claimed you as his own," Sebastian praised, chest warm with a feeling he thought for centuries was unknown to demonkind. He had always assumed mankind was the ones who baffled him so, but as it turns out, he knew more of mortals than of himself. He captured a single hand in his own, peppering fleeting kisses across his mate's knuckles, showing his gratitude in the best way he could manage at the moment. He didn't release Ciel's hand whenever he lowered it from his lips, and to his satisfaction, the other immortal made no moves to part either as he hummed his relief at the knowledge that his gift was well-received. He pulled him closer in an almost possessive fashion whenever more people began to file in around them for their own glance at the stained glass murals, finding that he was more protective than ever over his husband now that he had not just one, but two people to worry about. He swore no harm would befall his ex-master or their child, though perhaps he was being a little too cautious given the situation. There wasn't a demon or reaper in sight, or likely in all of Paris, yet he couldn't bring himself to be any less alert as they continued on their tour.

After an hour in the cathedral, exploring both the portions open to tourists as well as the ones permitting only staff and those with the ability to pass by humans unseen, they at last arrived at the famed bell tower, overlooking the bustling streets of Paris and the many late winter blooms lining the shopfronts in the distance. The city stretched on for miles, modern boutiques and ancient architecture blurring into an endless splay of grey roofs and cobblestone streets. Greenery dotted the horizon from the single tree betwixt each shop adorning the closest path, white and purple flowers twining intimately around the trees' trunks and dancing placidly with each gust of wind. The ten bells hanging elegantly within the maze of wooden shafts were silent, but the memory or their sonorous chimes the night prior were fresh on their minds as they gazed upon the heavy steel.

Balanced atop the ledge for a better view of the bells, Ciel's expression was one of reminiscence as he studied the careful build of both the original bell as well as its more modern counterparts. Though he had seen the cathedral from afar and in the numerous photos filling the books in which the holy prefecture was featured, they could never do the sheer size and meticulous craftsmanship justice. This time, Ciel was the first to break the silence. "I remember reading about the Notre Dame between studies when we were still at the manor. I used to find it hard to believe that it took over two hundred years to complete its construction, but looking at it now… It is all too easy to imagine the hours of labour poured into it." Unlike many memories from his past, the one mentioned brought him no pain, only nostalgia. He would never long for those days spent wallowing in bitterness and solitude, but on occasion, he was struck by a sudden memory from so long ago. As a demon, his memories would never fade, and this was one of the few times in which he was grateful for that. How else could he see just how wrong he was to believe it was anything less than a masterpiece?

"Indeed. Its design is far more elaborate than many cathedrals created in this century, and took much longer to build. What pride its team must have felt upon completing it," Sebastian mused, arm around Ciel's waist as he stood beside him, viewing the architecture from a level that no one else around them could. The faintest whistling of wind filled their ears as they fell back into a peaceful hush, taking in the splendid sights around them, both within the tower and throughout the city surrounding them. It was the first pleasant trip to Paris they had ever shared, and would likely be the last for a few years with their new arrival - they wanted nothing more than to luxuriate in it while they could.

They lingered there for what must have been close to two hours, seated on the tower's ledge and just out of sight, using it as a viewpoint to scout out their next destination. Though most of their days were thoroughly filled with things to see and places to visit, today was one for relaxation as much as it was for sightseeing. They were to visit Palais Garnier in a day's time, and Versailles the evening after, but for now, both men were more than happy to bask in the serenity coiling itself around them like English Ivy. Spindly fingers interlocked as the pair studied the city of light, a single azure orb focusing on a large, grandeur fountain nestled comfortably beside a magnificent estate in the distance. Entranced by the sun's glow atop the clear water and blossoming flowers, Ciel nudged the other devil's shoulder to capture his attention, gesturing to the park in question once twin rubies were settled on him rather than on the flea market in the distance. "Sebastian, why not pay a visit to Jardin de Luxembourg while we are nearby? We could explore it for awhile before dinner."

"Ah, that sounds perfect. And the Seine River is close enough to walk to from there, we could follow it until we reach the Eiffel Tower whenever we're ready to leave." Sebastian rose as he spoke, offering a hand to his lover and pulling him to his feet whenever it was accepted. As they made their way back to the ground, a final gaze was thrown to the newest addition in the mandala of glass murals above the altar, and Sebastian was overcome by the perhaps unreasonable desire to take his mate then and there, to show him his gratitude in the way he knew best. But alas, there were far too many people around, and Ciel would surely refuse given the public setting and that the pews were the only easily accessible surface on which they could perch. Save for hotel beds, the smaller demon did seem to avoid disrobing in spaces where others had previously occupied. But that was alright. A small, glass vial of holy water he had swiped from the baptismal font near the cathedral's entrance weighed in his coat pocket, promising an interesting addition to the end of their day. After all, they would need to burn a fair amount of energy after consuming a soul if they wished to get any rest, and what better way to do it?

The walk to the park was a short one, but Sebastian didn't release Ciel's hand for a single moment as they crossed over onto the soft grass making up the grounds, ignoring the younger man's amused snort when his reluctance to part caused him to nearly trample a nearby couple. The deep rumble from his chest that followed only caused the younger demon to shake his head. "You do realize that I won't disappear if you let go of me, right?" Ciel chided as they halted in front of the magnificent Fontaine de Medicis, fond smile gracing his lips as he traced various patterns atop the contract mark marring his husband's fair ivory skin. It easily passed as a tattoo in this century, sparing them both from the inconveniences that gloves brought - such as the lack of touch-sensitivity that fabric barriers brought upon them. Even as an earl, he had always preferred Sebastian's palms bare. His fingers warm and gentle when they languidly stroked his sides during baths and easily removed his coat after dinner, as opposed to the clinging cotton of his stark white gloves. The soft caresses relieved the hint of tension residing in the man's palm, and as he relaxed fully beneath the benevolent strokes, Ciel realized what the issue was: He didn't fear losing him in a crowd, he was merely being protective, albeit overly so. He supposed it wasn't unusual, he had been more defensive towards others since finding out about the conception of their daughter. It was endearing, though he did hope to soothe his worry if only by a fraction. If not for Sebastian's sake, then for his own. He had always despised the couples who refused to part hands long enough to pass him without shoving him to the side of the walkway, and was opposed to becoming one of those himself. "The likelihood of anything attacking us is very low, especially considering the lack of supernatural beings nearby. And while I have no issue with you holding my hand, perhaps it is unwise to growl at everyone we pass, lest they actually hear you."

Sebastian's brows furrowed upon hearing his mate's words, a clear stubbornness in his eyes but a smirk manifesting upon his strawberry lips. It was by no means a rare expression, but it was one that never led to anything good. "I never said you would disappear, however, I don't particularly like how close some mortals get to you. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you slink away from their touch, even if it was an accidental one. Besides that, I didn't growl at everyone… Only one person who was watching you a bit too closely." He tenderly squeezed the fingers mapping out his own palm, bringing the small hand to his lips to lay a ephemeral peck upon the silken skin. His warm breath was a welcome contrast to the brisk wind, fanning out over thin digits as he trailed kisses over each and every knuckle; He reveled in the quiet purr the gesture beckoned forth. "But for you, I will try to reign in the urge to glare at everyone who brushes past you, and attempt to avoid pushing them aside as well..." Hearing a satisfied hum, his simper quickly turned devious, "And in exchange, you will allow me to do this." There was scarcely a second for a questioning frown to befall Ciel's lips before he was swept into his demon's arms bridal-style, his disgruntled yelp in response to the sudden change of position earning a chuckle from his captor. "Ah yes, I greatly prefer this to holding your hand. I do thank you for complaining, beloved."

"Hey, that's not what I meant, and you know it!" Ciel exclaimed, scowl firmly in place as Sebastian continued walking without releasing him from his hold. "Must you do this here? People will start to stare. If we wanted humans to look at us oddly, we could have simply left our eyes as they were," He grumbled, though his arms moved to drape around his mate's neck anyways, giving a sharp tug to one of the obsidian locks grazing his nape - All it did was make the him grow more smug. Though his cheeks seemed to be permanently stained rose for the time being, Ciel gave a defeated sigh. At the very least it was a welcome break for his aching feet; they still had much further to walk, and he found his soles to already be tender from his poor choice of footwear.

The columns lining the path to the sculpture of Acis and Galatea were filled with striking gold and white daffodils that flitted about with the tranquil breeze; If one were to ignore the temperature, it would be all too easy to fool them into believing that spring had already greeted the fair city of Paris. Well-trimmed hearts of ivy were strung betwixt the ancient planes lining the fountain, capturing the romance of Valentine's Day as well as the love shared between the lovers of stone, who had prevailed in spite of the monstrous Polyphemus set to tear them apart. The bewitching sparkle of the afternoon sun upon the drifting water made the grotto appear almost ethereal, as if it were stolen straight from a fairytale. Stunningly, there was not a single tourist near the enchanted font of crystalline water, leaving it free to admire without noise or disturbances. Though the iron wrought chairs on either side of the water's edge were void of patrons, Sebastian chose to remain standing near the head of the fountain, allowing an equal view of both the flourishing flora and the statues chiseled so carefully. "I recall seeing these very statues being carved a few years before I met you," Sebastian noted as he took in the fine work finished long ago. The fountain was a lovely sight to begin with, but it was utterly majestic now that it was complete. "I never spoke to the creator myself, but he must have been quite the artist to design this. I only wish we had come to see it sooner." He glanced at Ciel to catch his reaction to the scenery, pleased to be met with the wonderstruck stare that pierced the mass of water and stone. Indeed, it was a wonderful place, yet its light still seemed to dull compared to that of his mate. How typical, yet utterly delightful. They had traveled to many places since their days as earl and butler, yet Ciel didn't seem to lose his normally hidden exuberance upon visiting places he had yet to see. Sebastian knew for certain that he could never grow weary of those bright eyes.

"Merely looking at them, I would suspect they are older than that. But when I truly think about it, I suppose more time has passed than I often realize," Ciel muttered thoughtfully, leaning his head against his lover's shoulder as he took in the halo of sunlight casting as much of a glow upon the figures of the Greek gods as it did upon Sebastian's onyx tresses. There was a certain unspoken irony to how lovely he appeared beneath the golden rays, looking almost angelic as he met the enamored gaze of his mate. Though it was no great surprise, he was endlessly enthralled by his lover whether bathed in light or drenched in shadows. It was a great contrast to his nature as a demon, but a delightful one. "We should travel more often after the baby is born. There is so much we've yet to discover, and to see other things even remotely close to this would be well worth it. It's incredible…" As if compelled by the calm aura and insufferably beautiful man before him, Ciel pushed himself to sit higher in Sebastian's arms, he brought a single palm to cup his cheek, lips moving to meet the dashing smile his husband bore. Though his always present lust was muted for the time being, he was overcome by the desperate, unexplainable need to reinstate his own claim on the demon with whom he had formed a contract with more than a century ago. While his tactics for showing his affection were fairly mild as compared to Sebastian's, he was certain that he got the point across by stroking a single thumb across the bond mark on his neck.

Ciel's sudden embrace was unexpected for sure, but not unwelcome to the devil holding him ever so securely. Had they any more time to spare, they surely could have stood there for hours, lips interlocked as they admired the monument's fine architecture, from the bark-esque etching upon the pillars to the painstakingly detailed crest at its peak. But as it was, they had a rapidly approaching reservation at the Eiffel Tower, and if this is how his lover saw fit to enjoy the intimate atmosphere with the time left to spare, then he was more than happy with it.

Well-accustomed to every soft spot the boy possessed, it took no time at all for him to coax the smaller tongue into an intricate, yet delicate, bolero alongside his own, sating his need for touch with the shift of his lips as he all but devoured the other pair. While the residual taste of lemon creme was sought after by the greedy little demon pulling him close, it was the forever lingering aroma of his soul and plushness of his kiss enticing Sebastian further. His lips were as pink as petals and twice as soft; slick like honey and nectarines, but far more divine. What a treasure he was, bearing ripe, elysian lips and a sly, silver tongue. He gave a knowing hum to the graze upon the scar his neck adorned, parting from the longing mouth to instead nuzzle into that pale, love-bitten neck. Small fingers threaded themselves through his hair when he lifted Ciel higher to nuzzle against the matching mark he possessed, laying a kiss upon the fragile skin before grazing his fangs over the pink mark. "This will have to do for now. If you wish for me to re-mark you, you shall have to wait until tonight. You know I cannot resist claiming you fully whenever we do this."

Though the loss of warmth upon his own mouth was bittersweet, Ciel was unable to repress a quiet moan upon feeling the sharp canines drag across his throat and collar, whining softly at the teasing gesture. "How cruel of you to do that and then pull away. I might even say it's… devilish." A smirk tugged at his own lips as he urged Sebastian away from where he began to trail small pecks across his shoulder, his jaw caressing Sebastian's own mark with a sultry croon. "We should begin our walk to the Eiffel Tower soon. I'm rather hungry, and the sooner we eat, the sooner we get that dessert we talked about."

With a sigh of faux exasperation, Sebastian canted his head, a mocking grin in place as he turned his back on Fontaine de Medicis, hoping to temporarily appease his amorous lover with the silent promise of a heated night to come. "Very well, my lord. Let us be off, then."

The city lights from atop the Eiffel Tower were a spectacular sight to behold. On the second floor, behind the thick panes of glass making up the walls of Le Jules Verne, the couple sat at one of the many tables swathed by a simple white cloth, peering into the sea of illuminated buildings and twinkling stars from their perch beside the window. Gone were the sweaters they had worn while exploring the city, replaced by smart blazers of black and navy - each donning an elegant, silver pocket watch to add some shine to their otherwise dark clothing. Wine glasses were partially filled with water and set aside their respective plates, reflecting the shimmer of the tower's unique Valentine's Day lights that bore every shade of crimson, pink, and heliotrope. The radiant spectre of incandescence had come as a pleasant surprise to the demons, who had been uninformed of the special display prior to arriving, and now seemed to illuminate the room around them with a rosy glow to match the sanguine roses on the table's center.

The dinner courses had been exquisite, though rather small due to their number; All four possessing their own distinctive, delicious flavour. Ciel was particularly fond of the langoustine and its rich flavor, whereas Sebastian favoured the cod with its sweet glaze. However, the fifth and final course was the one the younger demon looked forward to the most: The chocolate soufflé. "It's breathtaking up here, isn't it? Though there are so many people, it's easy to feel like we're the only ones here," Ciel commented without turning from the majestic scenery, breath fogging the cold glass with each rise and fall of his chest. He leaned closer to his mate, arms barely brushing the edge of the table, before speaking again. "Isn't it strange sometimes, to think of how infinite the possibilities are for us? This is likely a once in a lifetime experience for everyone else here; Meanwhile, we can visit anytime we'd like for the rest of eternity. They have so little time compared to us, yet they truly make the most of it. I find it fascinating."

"I see my own way of thinking has begun to wear off on you, or perhaps it is in our nature to think of humans as being utterly different. Don't you remember how it felt though, to know that every second you wasted could never be recovered?" Sebastian questioned, meeting Ciel's stare through his crystal clear reflection. "Though you never had a need for stepping lightly with me by your side, as these humans do, you too had your own ways of savoring the little time you had. You may not have traveled much then, nor did you appear to have such desires, but I do recall a small list you kept in your desk of specialty tea blends you wanted to try." He gave a small laugh at the memory, the image of neat cursive curled upon thick parchment still fresh in his mind. "It was amusing, to see the list slowly complete itself with each blend you tasted. You managed to mark each one off before your transformation, so in a way, you did complete the goal that brought you the most joy. Though I'm not entirely sure that 'joy' is the right word to use for you in those days…" His contemplation was stalled by the arrival of the sweet ending to their dinner, and he watched as Ciel's visible eye lit up with the arrival of the soufflé. He couldn't resist a teasing curl of the lips as he pushed the dish closer to his husband, allowing him to indulge in the saccharine treat without interference. "Feel free to eat all of it if you'd like. I know how much you have been looking forward to this, and chocolate suits your taste far more than mine."

"Oh come now, I was a joy to be around at the very least," He teased with a sardonic tilt of the lips, drawing a chuckle from the demon opposite of him. "As for the list, I shall have to make a new one soon, there are still many blends being crafted that I've yet to try." A look of indecision then crossed Ciel's face as he studied the refined dessert, gathering a piece on his fork before bringing it to his lips in silent anticipation. Its luscious flavour coaxed a quiet sound from the back of his throat, the chocolate all but melting on his tongue. Despite his mate's words, the next bite he scooped up was balanced in front of Sebastian's lips, a sigh punctuating his following actions when his offering was denied with a shake of the other devil's head. "Must you be stubborn?" He asked, redundancy clear as he pulled away to devour the slice himself. Distracted by the last of his meal, he spoke no more as he took his final bite. But rather than delighting in its sweetness alone, he rose, stopping in front of Sebastian with a clandestine smirk in place. He watched confusion roll across the man's sharp features as he leaned in, recognition patently sparking when they were only an inch apart. When his mouth parted with the first shift of their lips, the taste of chocolate was eagerly accepted this time, straight from his mouth where its flavour still lingered strongly. But to his agitation, the kiss was hastily broken, soothed only by the whispered words that followed.

"A fine taste. However, my sweet will be far superior…"

A chortle rang from Ciel's throat as he moved aside to let Sebastian stand, instantly pressing into the hand that fell upon his waist and ushered him towards the elevator. "Well, in that case… Come, Sebastian. Let us find some real food so that you may get that dessert you've waited ever so patiently for."

"Yes, my love."


End file.
